


Are You Scared?

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Scared Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the predator and he is your prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Scared?

“Are you scared?”

“Yes.”

“Good you should be.”

~

Stiles woke with a start from the dream he had been having for weeks after meeting you. You haunted his dreams and seemed to stalk his thoughts throughout the day. No matter how hard he tried he could not rid himself of you. Your meeting had been brief but still the memory of your piercing (e/c) eyes remained branded in his recollection…

Lying on the floor Stiles blinked as he saw that he had no idea where he was or why he was there. He blinked again and saw a figure in the shadows moving toward him. With great effort he managed to sit up more fully and lean heavily against the wall behind him. A whimper escaped his lips as he watched the shadowy figure until slowly it emerged. It looked human but the eyes were that of a monster.

You watched the boy who had been left in your cage with interest. His breathing was rapid and short as his gaze stayed fixed on you with fright. Perhaps you should have felt more sympathy for the poor boy but the monster in you enjoyed his fear. Fear was your gift and nothing was better than feeding off of it. Somehow you felt you should comfort him but decided to have your fun and tease him first.

“Are you scared?” you asked closing in on him in a predatory manner. Soon you stood right before him and knelt so that your gazes met at eye level.

His breath hitched and his eyes widened as he replied, “Yes.”

A smile curled your lips and you reached out to stroke his cheek. “Good you should be.”


End file.
